Together
by SE-TVD
Summary: A continuation of the Wickery Bridge scene in 3x11 and how I would have liked to see it go.


**The wickery bridge scene from 3x11 and how I would have liked it to go! **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_"You had me!" _ She remarked as she spun around to catch a glimpse of the beautiful face that was her entire world, IS her entire world. How did they come so far? To a spot in their lives where they were strangers to each other, yet they knew every last thing about each other. It hurts them both, to look at the other and see nothing but the times they spent fighting for each other. The days where they were assured they could get past anything, as long as they had each other. They were each other's lives, and the sole purpose of being. They were so close, but standing here on the bridge they've never felt further away from each other. It hurt seeing the other standing so far from them and not being able to console them.

Stefan made the first move as to step a little closer while keeping his distance. He was wary in his steps before he spoke out, "I lost you the minute I left town-" Elena interrupted him mid-sentence "You never lost me, and you never will." Her tears had subsided and she was regaining her composure so she could strong for what she was about to say, for what she was about to do.

"I never gave up on you, not once. From the minute you left town I never stopped thinking about you. I never stopped thinking about myself without you. Losing you was never an option for me and it never will be. When are you gonna understand that Stefan? I have hope, so much hope that you'll find your way back to me, but I want you to let me help you. This no humanity thing isn't the right answer Stef…" Elena stopped so everything she had just said to him could sink in. She saw it in his eyes, the flicker of indecisiveness. His face was torn, torn between the revenge against Klaus and the feelings he so successfully turned off.

As her words sunk in, Stefan let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. She still loved him, and after everything that had been said and done, she still wanted him to come back to her.

Stefan walked closer to her slowly before he began in a quiet strangled voice "Why…I bit you, I hate myself for what I did to you. If I feel, I feel everything I don't want to."

"Even the love for me?" She caught him off guard with that question. He looked down at the cold hard road before he looked back up into her eyes. Her eyes were full of tears and somewhere inside of him the switch was threatening to be flipped. She had always been his weakness even in his darkest times her misery and tears was something he wasn't able to see.

"Our love was never the problem…I was. I ruined us, it'll never be the same." As soon as he let out those last words _It'll never be same, _it flipped. He couldn't bear the thought of not having Elena in his life. He wanted it to be like it was. Back when there wasn't a huge gap between the two. When everything was okay, when they could sit and talk for hours and get lost in each other. When they could reach over in bed and feel the other beside them, when they could wake up in each other's arms and know they were safe and loved, when they simply _were_. He felt it all rush to the surface at one. The guilt, the pain, the sadness, the misery and the love for this one girl that stood before him.

"Stefan.." She choked out before she walked to him and stood right in front of him forcing him to look on her eyes while she spoke. "If you won't let it be the same, of course it won't. Let m- "She stopped midsentence when she noticed the tears streaming down his face. It all clicked when the first tear fell on the cold ground. He let it in again, he flipped the switch.

She raised her arm to wipe the tears that were slowly coming down one by one. His tears were enough to incite her own. She slowly moved her hand to cup his cheek.

"Elena" He choked out before finding themselves in each other's embrace. Her arms around his neck bringing him closer to her body, and his arms around her waist as his face hid in the crook of her neck. This time was about him, about him breaking through. As she was running her hands through his hair she whispered in his ear "it's okay, I'm right here. You broke through Stef, you did it. You found your way back to your humanity." He gripped her waist tighter before he lifted his head and whispered in her ear as well. "No, I found my way back to you."

Elena let out a sob before breaking into a big smile. She turned her head and pressed a kiss on his temple before bringing him closer to her. They both wanted to say it, they both had it on the tip of their tongues, it had been forever since the last time they uttered those 3 simple words to each other. They missed it terribly. It came so easily before, without a thought, so casually out of their mouths. And now it was like they were afraid of the timing. Maybe it wasn't the right time to say it yet, maybe they should wait. They should spend time rebuilding them, and finding each other and memorizing each other again.

Stefan was the first to break the silence with an apology. "I'm so so sorry, I never wanted to hurt you and I never will. Humanity or not I would never do anything to hurt you. You mean too much to me for me to even contemplating hurting you. I-I.." He stuttered the last word but decided to hold his tongue before it fell out.

Elena shook her head against his and replied slowly yet surely "No Stefan, It's okay, I forgive you. That wasn't you, I know you would never hurt me, but you really scared me tonight. I thought you were so far gone that I would never be able to bring you back, bring you back to me and hold you in my arms like I am right now. I missed you so much, I never want you to leave again. I want you to stay and fight. Fight against all that you feel, and remember that you are so much better than your past. And that I love you." She let those 3 words out strong and clear.

Stefan loosened his arms around her and pulled back to look at her. Slowly he cupped her face before he looked into her eyes and whispered "I love you, always."

Before he could even properly finish the sentence he found his lips on hers and he was finally home. They cupped each others faces and Elena moved her arms around his neck to pull his closer. Their lips moved together slowly and sweetly before Elena pulled him even closer exhibiting the lust she felt in that very moment. She bit on his bottom lip and flicked her tongue out to sooth it but before she knew it their tongues were battling for dominance. Elena's hands ran down the sides of his neck, across his wide shoulders and down the front of his body across his torso. After being away for so long he felt stronger, and leaner. His muscles harder and his body hotter. Stefan tore away first before they got too carried away. They were both out of breathe while leaning their foreheads against each other.

"I missed you so much, but, I'm gonna have to learn how to control my thirst." Stefan breathed out.

"I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere, I'm not letting YOU go anywhere, and we'll do this. Together. I love you."

"I love you."

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hope you enjoyed that! **


End file.
